Carly's Confession
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Carly/Sam: Sometimes when you confess, it's not that hard as it is made out to be.


**Title:** Carly's Confession  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**vDisclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** Sometimes when you confess, it's not that hard as it is made out to be.  
**Author's Note:** My first Cam story, but really it is just a one-shot so it's completed. I hope you like it and please review! PS I was really unsure if they should kiss or not, but I put it in anyway so just let me know what you think about that! :)

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

"Hey, Carls, how about me and you go over to Build a Bra?"

"I'm sorry," I apologize to my blonde best friend as I'm putting on my silver earrings. "But I have a date with Freddie." Yes. Freddie. The same Freddie that happens to be my best friend, my technical producer, and my boyfriend who lives across the hall from me.

I look up at her when I'm done and I feel really bad and guilty when I see her beamed face has fallen. She has been waiting everyday to hang out with me, but now that I'm Freddie's girlfriend, I go everywhere with him and we spend time with each other as much as possible. Not that I don't mind…sometimes…It's just that I would like to spend time with my best friend, Sam. I would like to have some girl time with her and I can't imagine Freddie doesn't think otherwise when he wants to hang out with his own friends from the AV Club or whatever. I love Freddie, I really do, but I'm not sure how I can neglect my best friend any longer…It's killing me.

I try to think how I can make it up to her. I look at her instantly as if a light bulb turned on above my head. "How about we go see the movie Daddy One Leg next Friday? You wanted to see that, didn't you?"

"Don't you have a date with Freddie to go to that day?" She asked and I close my eyes thinking about my calendar and the days that I'm spending with Freddie…and sadly, she's right. I do. Freddie has one of his fencing games.

I look at her and sighed sadly. Her face became even more bummed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm really sorry."

"If you were _really_ sorry you would've cancel your date with the dork and hang out with me. Remember me? Your best friend?" She rolls her eyes and is about to make a run out of my apartment.

I try to catch up to her so she'll stop with this attitude and behavior. I don't blame her for acting this way, but she has to know what it's like in my shoes. Maybe she does know what it's like, but doesn't want to believe it. I have no clue. I don't know what's going on in that girl's head sometimes.

"Sam!" I put a hand on her shoulder and tighten my grip on it. Using the strength I have, I am able to turn her around to face me.

She does not have a very happy face on and her blue eyes narrows at me. Like I said, I couldn't blame her for being upset. "_What_?" She inquires icily and it hurts me to hear her use the tone like that.

"I just want to apologize that I'm neglecting you and making you feel like the third wheel. I'm _really_ sorry and I'll make Freddie apologize to you too when he comes here."

She scoffs. "I don't need that dweeb's apology…"

"We'll have a talk – all three of us. Just listen to him, Sam. Please...for me?" I took a step very close to her so we could meet eyes and I know that she'll make an honest answer.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"...Please...for me?" She does that 'please for me?' thing like she does with Freddie. One thing for sure, I am definetly not Freddie, but I give in anyway. When I didn't make a respond, she takes a step forward…and it is a very huge step forward to me. Then…oh, shit…

The scent of her perfume and the shampoo brand that she uses wafts into my nostrils as I inhale. It smells like a mixture of coconut and strawberry…I never thought coconut and strawberry would smell so good together. The minute I smelled that, I restrain myself not to make any type of sounds because I was so close to make a moan. Carly's just so beautiful and perfect that I don't want anyone to take her away from me. But sadly, she is taken by the dork that's in my life.

Freddie Benson just had to take the girl in my life that I love. That I love first then he did. I don't know what kind of magic powers he has that he was able to sweep Carly off her feet and got her to date him, but whatever it is, I want their relationship to end. Carly Shay is mine and only mine. She is my best friend, my co-host, my sister, my lover, my everything. Carly Shay is my everything and no geek is going to tear that apart.

I don't know what Carly sees in Freddie. I don't know what other girls' see in him either. Sure he hit puberty, but he doesn't look a thing like Robert Pattinson, that's for sure. Whenever I see Carly and Freddie together, I couldn't help to think that Carly doesn't love like she thinks she does. Any boys that comes up to her flirtatiously for that matter. She looks a little squeamish about it and rejects them. That makes me wonder and it really does bring my hopes up because it could be she's gay like me. When she starts to date with so many guys, I let my hope raise up too high then it comes crashing down at that fact. Tasha, a really bitchy girl in school (not Gib's girl), once said she heard from her best friend, Valerie, who saw Carly in a 'compromising position' with another girl. Freddie and I believed that to be a stupid rumor Tasha made up. I confronted to her about it if it is real and she says it is because Freddie's ex witnessed it. I still do not believe it so I confronted to the only person that would know – Carly. I gone to her (which she was in the bathroom at that time) and saw she was making out with a girl. Carly noticed I saw there and the girl fled. The shade of the other girl's lipstick was smeared onto her lips…I just wished that could've been me.

I stare into Carly's beautiful chocolate brown eyes…I could just stare into them forever...Her eyes is the most beautiful shade of brown that I've ever seen. I look into hers deeply trying to read something in there because we kept staring at each other for the longest time. Her eyes are pleading that I would actually listen to Benson for once which is something that is very challenging for me, but if she asked me, I would do it only for her which I did. Not because I felt compelled to because I wanted to. I would do anything to make her happy.

It took me every single amount of strength I have in me not to tilt my head slightly and lean forward to kiss her beautiful, plump lips. I bit my tongue inside my mouth and swallowed hard trying to fight it. Trying to fight that urge.

I sighed rolling my eyes being my old self to her. "Anything for you, cupcake."

Carly's face beamed into excitement like an adorable five year old little girl. Her arms wrapped around me and she squeezed me tightly. Not enough that she could actually hurt me, but enough that I want her hands roaming around me wherever she pleases. I welcome the hug to her and I always try not to hurt her. I would never hurt her. Her hands slowly leaves me and I feel her lips onto my cheek. My eyes widen and I really did think she actually kissed me onto the cheek. I was about to ask her if she knew what she just did to me, but by the smiling look on her face, she knew what she was doing, and Frederly arrived.

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

"Hello, Carly," My boyfriend walks in, greeting me casually, and he gives me a kiss on my cheek. He puts his right arm around my waist protectively. "Sam." He said her name casually.

"Fredalina." She remarks in the same tone of voice. I hate it when they act like this. Why can't we just get along?

"Freddie before we go to our date, we need to have a talk. The three of us and it's majorly important," I told him holding his and Sam's hand as I'm taking them to the couch. I sit between them as we're having the discussion. "We can't keep going out on tons of dates and forget our friends. Friends like Sam and friends from fencing and the AV Club. We can't neglect them and we should hang out with them also."

He didn't say anything, but acknowledge that he's listening with a nod.

I look over at Sam wondering if she has a say in this. "Do you have anything you would like to share, Sam?"

She shook her head and I thought so. Sam is not the one who expresses her feelings and emotions. "You pretty much covered it, Carls."

I study her face more closely wondering if she's telling the truth because I also know she's a pro at lying. "Are you sure?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yep." She said popping the P as her eyes flickered back at me instead of at…whatever she was recently looking.

Silence befallen on us and Freddie interrupted it. "Do you still want to go? Have any second thoughts?"

I took one cautious look at Sam before turning to him responding. "None," I say confidently. "Let's go."

Sam got up as well and as we approach to the door, I took one glance at her before we headed on our separate ways.

* * *

Freddie was talking about something that I just zoned out of and I am busy slurping my favorite smoothie that's Strawberry Splat. It's mine and Sam's favorite smoothie. …I miss Sam on days like these when some of our dates are boring. I come to realize it's not the same without her. It's not the same without her wherever Freddie and I go. Whenever we watch movies whether it's in theaters or at my place, I expect to hear her make a comment, a remark, or her loud laugh even, but none of these happen. Nothing is the same without Sam.

I miss her love and cravings for meat, torturing Freddie, playing with my hair, kissing my cheek, giving me a pet name and basically just…being there for me. Freddie does the nice stuff now…it almost feels like he's a replacement…which makes me feel guiltier because I don't want to think him that way. Freddie is really a great guy. A guy that once I thought stolen and won my heart, but he lost grip of it and my heart has fallen into the hands of someone else's…the hands that belong to my other best friend.

"…Carly? Carly are you even listening to me?" Freddie's voice has broken my train of thoughts.

I look up at him as I'm twirling the straw around with my fingers. "Huh?"

He sighs and mumbles something I could make out. "You weren't…"

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I just had things on my mind…about Sam." I slipped the last part out, but I guess it's about time he should know.

Freddie raises an eyebrow at me. That immediately made me begin to worry about his thoughts and reactions on how he would take it when I would tell him I'm a lesbian. "About Sam?" I nodded slowly resisting the urge to bite my bottom lip. "What were your thoughts about Sam?"

"I miss her," I admitted to him. "I miss her not being here with us…It's just not the same anymore…" I found myself explaining everything to him (except for me being gay). Everything that I miss about Sam and the things that she could've done to make me happy or make us be amuse. As I'm saying these things, it feels like she died, but she really isn't, thankfully. She's just not with us…she's not with me.

After my explanation, Freddie says. "I admit I have to agree that I actually do miss Sam, too," I smile at him because he actually does care for her which doesn't mean he hates her that badly like I thought he would. "But don't tell her that," He quickly adds and I promised him I wouldn't. "Do you think that we should…break up?"

I was a little heartbroken when he said that, but I agree with him, though I need to know something. "Yeah, but why?"

"I was thinking on the way here about what you said to Sam and I earlier. I know you and Sam are very good friends, but I think there's something more to that. Is there?"

"Freddie, I'm a lesbian…" I confessed quietly and feel ashamed about it.

"I kinda thought so when I see you and Sam together and the rumors around school. I didn't want to believe it because I thought you were actually meant for me, but…" He shrugs.

"I'm sorry, Freddie."

"It's okay, really. Doesn't bother me. Does Sam know?" I shook my head. "Do you have a…_thing_ for her or something?" I nodded. "Want me to drive you to her place?"

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Saaaaammmyyyy!"

I groaned and shouted at my mother. "WHAT?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, missy!" I roll my eyes at how ridiculously stupid she sounds. "Carly is here to see you."

I sat straight up on my bed when she mentioned her name. "Well, don't just let her stand there. Bring her in!" I am extremely happy to see her, but curious as to why she's here.

I hear footsteps approaching my room and the door opened. "Here is my daughter's room which I've known you have been in here before," My annoying mother said to her. She looks around and scrunches up her nose. "You really need to clean your room, Samantha. It's _so_ dirty and smelly!"

"I told you; I'll get to it!" I exclaim to her and she rolls her eyes at me giving me a glare then she finally leaves my room. I sighed rolling my own eyes again to her. I smile. "You know mothers…" Carly didn't say anything. She just made a half smile and look down at the front of my bed. I immediately thought of what I said and hated myself for it. "I'm so sorry, Carly. I really didn't mean it. I forgo-"

"It's totally cool," She brushes it off and walks over to my bed and sit next to me.

"Not that I mind, but why are you over here? I thought you and the dork were out on a date?"

"We were and we broke up." She says simply as if it didn't bother her, but I got concerned over that. The dork must've done something stupid to her.

"Why?" I asked her really wanting to know the reason and showing her that I care about another one of her breakups with these stupid boys.

Her eyes met mine and it feels like I could feel my heart in my throat and I swallow it to go down where it belongs. "Because I've fallen in love with someone else." Her face moves closer and closer to me when she said those words.

"Who?"

Her lovely and luscious lips met mine like I've always dreamed and hoped they would be. I claimed her lips as my own when I kissed her back. She kissed me deeper and I kiss her bottom lip. Both of her hands are onto my shoulders pushing me down onto my bed as we start to kiss each other more passionately. I brush her silky brunette hair that's covering her beautiful face and I kissed her harder. After some hours or minutes later, we were done making out. I can't believe that I made out with my best friend, the only girl that I will ever love.

"You."


End file.
